Team users vs cartoons
this will not end well.. Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre Fight SHOWTIME! Fight Skyblazero vs Bugs Bunny Bugs Bunny was burrowing in the ground until he looks Sky and slaps him. Sky got angrily punching Bugs in the face. Both put in their combat positions. SHOWTIME!!! Skyblazero and Bugs Bunny was throwing a bunch of punches at eachother until Bugs Bunny slaps Sky and burrows in the ground. Skyblazero decide jump at the hole just to got uppercuted by Bugs Bunny. Bugs then pulled out a Mallet and tried to smack up Skyblazero who pull out a Hammer and they collide hammers until Skyblazero jumped at Bugs smacking him with his hammer. Bugs Bunny then pull out a Bomb and throw it at Sky who pull out The Power and make a blast that throws both at the ground. Then both gets up as Bugs pull out his Lightsaber and was slashing Sky. Bugs then throws carrots at Sky who was cutting them with a Giant Knife. Bugs then use the Super Carrots to become into Super Bugs and punch Skyblazero into the sky. Skyblazero pull out The Power and shoot many blasts at Bugs who was dodging it so Skyblazero pull out his Notebook to be Super Sky. Sky and Bugs punched eachother many times until Sky grabs Bugs Bunny's ear and make he spin throwing him into a wall and shoot a blast that destroys the wall and make Bugs was bleeding into the ground. Bugs then gets up and exit down of the cartoon drawing Anvils to attack Sky who was destroying them with Blasts and pull out The Power to was featuring Bugs. Skyblazero then pull out Green Lantern Ring making a Hammer smacking Bugs until the smacked Bugs into a wall. Skyblazero then pull out The Power making a Blast that killed Bugs Bunny. K.O! Skyblazero: Ohhhh, I beat him! Luigi the Thunder Master vs Deadpool Deadpool Shoots At Luigi But Misses Luigi Kicks Deadpool in The Head Only To Be Greeted By a Gunshot Luigi Deletes The Gun Deadpool: Wha? Luigi Uses Thunder Destroying Deadpool But He Revives Luigi: What The Fu- Luigi Is Kicked Off a Building Luigi Lands and Throws Lightning At Deadpool Deadpool: I Won't Die! Just Don't Read Down And I'll Survive! Luigi: I'm Writing This! F Off! The Lightning Stuns Deadpool and He Gets Deleted KO! Luigi Walks Away Deadpool: But Wait, There's More! Luigi: What is that You Got there? Deadpool: this Baby? It's the Continuity Gem! Luigi: Wh-what?! I Didn't Add This! Multiple Images are Shown, With Different Endings Mr. M Being Crushed To Death By Infinite, Dr. Mario Being Crushed by a Wrecking Ball and Dan Hibiki Snapping Dan Backslide's Neck. Suddenly the Screen Goes White Deadpool: Whoops! Deleted The Script! Luigi: You Bitch... Luigi Uppercuts Deadpool But Gets Shot Alot Luigi: Hey Deadpool. Deadpool: Huh? Luigi: You Can't Be here. You Aren't a Cartoon. Deadpool is Deleted Luigi: Can't Believe that Worked. KO! (For Real!) Deadpool: but I Can Be! Luigi: GOD DAMN IT! Deadpool Shoots Luigi Through 10 Convenient Walls Luigi Shoots Thunder, Stunning Deadpool Luigi Then Goes WHACKWHACKWHACKWHACK Nothing Remained of Deadpool THE REAL, ACTUAL KO Crash the king 2 vs Spongebob bob: very well bolus head your time is up crash: here you say pin head, I want to be the dirty dan crush bob with saturn and bob takes out his spatula and is hitting him to crash and crash makes a tornado and spider with boby flies out bob: shit Bob throws many giant cangreburgers and pulls out his peanut guitar fool: I am a peanut and throws a laser and crash disintegrates crash: bad error shadow dark bartman throws an ultra-powerful bomb and bob takes out the pencil and erases crash and crash regenerates crash: die Crash part in 2 Bob and Bob are still alive and hit very hard crash: ENOUGH! crash burns bob to death and suffers for all eternity crash: sorry crash grabs the pencil and leaves K.O!!!! Red The Red Bird vs Mickey Mouse Red and Mickey looked at each other, with Mickey thinking Red was one of his KH enemies, so he pulled out a Keyblade and slashed Red. SHOWTIME! Oofman789 vs Gumball Gumball pulled out his paintball gun and hid behind a tree as Oof pulled a sniper. SHOWTIME!!! Gumball started shooting at Oof who got hit in the leg repeatedly, Oof started shooting at the tree putting holes in it. Gumball: Oh crap Gumball ran from the tree and putted on the foil hat and sprinted at Oof, Gumball uppercutted Oof in the face then knee him in the stomach. Oof dropped on the ground from the attacks,Oof got up and shoulder punched Gumball thru a tree. Oof pulled out a PokeBall out of his pocket and thru it out, Pikachu jumped out and charged with eletricty ball hurting Gumball Gumball saw the foil hat and picked it up and putted it on, Gumball shot Pikachu in the head with the paintball gun and kicked Oof in the stomach. Gumball shotted at Oof who dodged the paintballs W.I.P The Golden Moustache vs Felix the Cat Mao Mao vs Minecraftfan300 Minecraftfan300 was walking around and saw Mao Mao. “Hey you black sheep!” Mao Mao responded “ Yeah?” sliced at Mao Mao. Mao Mao dodged and kicked Minecraftfan300. Minecraftfan300 stabs Mao Mao in arm making him drop his sword and begin punching Minecraftfan300. He pulled out a block of TNT and threw it at Mao Mao knocking him into the air. Minecraftfan300 then sliced Mao Mao in half splattering blood on him. The Electric Switch vs Bill Cipher Electric was busy gifting children gifts while carrying Santa’s slay, but a white spark knocked of the jolly fat man, knocking him out. Electric went to see all his friends battling people, and they were in Gravity Falls. A yellow triangle was turning people’s faces inside out, and blue fire twisted burning the mystery shack. Electric looked at the knocked out Santa, and punched the triangular demon. Bill Cipher: Bring it on Deer kid! He got into eye laser position, as Electric pointed his nose at Bill. SHOWTIME!! Bill fired a beam at him who dodged fairly easily. Electric stuck a lightning bolt straight through his eye “Do you know how long it takes to regenerate that?!?!” Electric then rammed him into the Mystery Shack toppling him over. Electric: Ha! Looks Like I W-Wo-WOAH! Bill teleported them to Jupiter, he carried Mars and threw it at Electric who was pushed into a void. It didn’t affect him and he used some power of it to cast a black hole behind Bill. Bill Cipher: What are you laughing at? I’m the one who’s meant to do that! Suddenly the black hole took form and started sucking Bill “NOOo!” Electric used a lightning bolt to throw it into Bill’s eye. He was knocked back into the black hole. It exploded right in Electric’s face and there was no more of Bill..... Electric: Holy Mother Of God! KO!!!! Komodo25M vs Finn The Human Mega Kirby 123 vs Anime Kirby Anime Kirby was chasing butterflies, when he saw a strange purple portal in the sky. Suddenly, something got out of it. When he saw it closer, and then it fell, Kirby got closer to that thing he saw something really similar to him. It was Mega Kirby 123! Mega Kirby 123: Stupid Striker! Forcing me to enter unknown strange portals, only because he's the leader! Now where am I? Mega turned around and he saw Kirby. Mega Kirby 123: Crap. It was a time portal... Kirby: Poyo? Mega Kirby 123: I am MegaKirby, the robotic star warrior! And probably you from the future. Kirby: Poyo? Mega Kirby 123: You are not gonna like it... Suddenly, Tiff and Tuff appeared looking for Kirby Tiff: Kirby? Where are you? Tuff: Look there! Looks like he's talking to something much similar to him! Tiff: Maybe it's a monster send by Nightmare Enterprises who can take the form of anything it sees! Tuff: Kirby! Watch out! I will hurt you at any moment! Kirby: Poyo? Mega Kirby 123: What?! No! Tiff: Kirby, suck him! SHOWTIME!!! Anime Kirby tries to inhale Mega, but Mega just stands still, and nothing happens. Tuff: It's not working! Mega teleports behind Kirby, and punched him with Hard Knuckle, launching him to one of Dedede's Castle's walls. After that, Mega launched some Charge Shots to Kirby, but he dodged them. Mega grabbed the wall, and throwed it to Kirby. Dedede: What's going on here?! Escargoon: Look king! It's Kirby fighting another strange Kirby! Dedede: Get me some popcorn! I wanna see this battle! Kirby rushed to Mega, but he used Tornado Hold, trapping Kirby and then Mega used Machine Gun Mode to hurt him, but Kirby inhaled and spited the bullets to Mega, hurting and stunning him. Kirby then inhaled Dedede's Hammer, and became Hammer Kirby. Dedede: Hey! That's my Hammer! Kirby slammed Mega to the ground 5 times with the Hammer and used Hammer Flip, throwing him to a wall. Kirby and tossed his Hammer to Mega, but he inhaled it and spited it to Kirby. Mega then teleported to Kirby's front and kicked him. Tiff: Tabu! Send the Warpstar! Tabu: Warpstar! Kirby then jumped to the Warpstar and flied to the skies. Mega Kirby 123: Two can play that game! Mega then switched his armor to Galaxy Man's and flied to Anime Kirby. Mega then used Black Hole Bomb, who almost sucked Kirby. After that, Kirby inhaled the Warpstar, and became Star Rod Kirby. Kirby shoot stars to Mega, who hit him and made him fall to the ground. Mega: Ouch... Suddenly, a large amount of stars appeared surrounding him. The stars exploded, but Mega protected himself with the Cyber Bubble. Mega then became Nega and shoot a large Evil Laser Beam to Kirby, and Kirby launched a Star Beam to Nega. The evil one was stronger, destroyed the Star Rod and hurt Kirby. Kirby: Poyo... Nega then used Astro Crush making a Meteor Rain, and one of them hit Kirby, defeating him. K.O.! Nega then switched to his original form, and prepared a Charge Shot. Everyone was looking surprised. Suddenly, Mega realized something... Mega: Wait a sec! I'm Kirby from the future! This means that if I kill him, I will also die! Well, I better spare him! Mega then healed Kirby. Kirby: Poyo? Mega: Nah. I don't kill you. But have you seen any strange portals here? Kirby then pointed to another portal. Mega: Wow. Bye! Mega Kirby 123 then entered the portal and returned to the present, where he chased Striker, trying to hurt him. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and Meta Knight try to realize what just happen. Final Fight K.O Results THE WINNER OF THIS FIGHT IS.. Final Point Advantages and Disadvantages Next time Category:Collab Category:Crash baby Category:Luigi The Thunder Master Category:Oofman789 Category:Skyblazero Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Red The Red Bird Category:The Electric Switch Category:Crash and Electric Category:Minecraft, Golden, Electric, Sky, Crash, Luigi, Oofman, Red, Agood, Komdo Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:Users on This Fanon Wiki Category:User Fight Category:Toon Force Users Category:Form Users Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Mega Kirby 123